villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Acqua of the Back
Acqua of the Back ('real name: '''William Orwell) '''is a redeemed antagonist in the light novel and anime series ''A Certain Magical Index. He is a mercenary from the United Kingdom and is a Saint of terrific power and a powerful magician. He is a member of God's Right Seat and works on behalf of the Roman Orthodox Church to exterminate all who have been declared the enemies of God and unholy. He was voiced by Hiroki Tōchi in the Japanese version of the anime and Andrew Chandler in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Cooler. In the English version of A Certain Magical Index III, he is voiced by Chris Ryan. Appearance Acqua of the Back is a very tall and buff man. He has a strong muscular body with a brute-like appearance and has a strong muscular face as if it were chiseled from stone itself. He has stone cold and serious look on his face and is a mark of him going through bloody and glorious battles and not the one that boldy builders have. Acqua is unique in that he is more buff and physically stronger than the other God's Right Seat members who are all thinner than he is. His typical attire mainly consists of a white polo shirt with blue sleeves and blue pants. He also has a large blue cross emblem across his chest and has short, combed back and spikey brown hair with brown eyes. The color blue is the most prevalent in his appearance and is based off of his alignment with the Archangel Gabriel and rules over the color blue. Personality Acqua of the Back is a rather unique person when it comes to his ethics and morals. He does not call himself a good person nor a philanthropist, he has a unique code of morals and follows them greatly. He is a very honorable man who shows confidence in his powers and the rightness of his actions. In combat, he is willing to allow his enemies to live if they surrender and follows the conditions of surrender. This is shown when Touma gave his right hand to Acqua and in return, he let Touma live. Acqua loves combat and looks for formidable opponents such as the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church and Kaori Kanzaki, a fellow Saint herself. He also hates looting and cheap tricks during battle. Acqua of the Back is a member of God's Right Seat and as such, he seeks to become the "One Above God" and acquire Godhood like all the other members do. Despite holding a fanatical goal, he does show signs of great concern and standards such as when he heard that Terra of the Left was willing to use innocent civilians as sacrifices, he immediately objected towards such a horrific act and even went as far as to kill Terra for his atrocities and remind him of his damnation for his atrocities that he committed. He appears to be a very protective guardian of the United Kingdom as he had became a mercenary to protect his home country from outside threats. He also loves to drink bear along with the Knight Leader and respects the authority of the Pope. Powers and Abilities Acqua of the Back is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is a Saint and is able to call down God's Power and use it against his enemies. His strength is strong enough to be a valuable asset to the Roman Orthodox Church and is one of their best warriors like that of all the members of God's Right Seat. Even after he's severely depowered at the end of World War III, he still remains a powerful warrior and a formidable opponent. Current Abilities *'''Basic Abilities: Acqua of the Back's magic name is Flere210 - "The one who changes the reason of tears". Sine Flere is latin for "tears", it's suggested that Acqua can use his weapon to essentially to transform cold tears (sadness) and turn them into warm tears (happiness) and he can engrave his magic name on his chest which shows that he holds overwhelming power. *'Military Experience': Acqua has years worth of military experience being a mercenary. He's spent years battling the enemies of the United Kingdom and fought against even more enemies when he joined God's Right Seat and eliminated the enemies of the Roman Orthodox Church and God. He's a formidable opponent as he is strong enough to take on Kaori Kanzaki herself and is too strong even for her. Being a Saint and a GRS member, he is very powerful and is still a strong fighter even after loosing much of his powers as he is still able to take on GREMLIN Post-World War III. *'Hydrokenisis': Acqua of the Back has hydrokenisis as one of his abilities due to his alignment with the Archangel Gabriel. When in the right location, Acqua of the Back can turn water vaport into various ice weapons such as hammers and spears. Acqua is also a water runic magic user and uses water-based runes in battle to do thing such as gliding on surfaces and can use them in mass offensive attacks like he did against Kaori Kanzaki during his battle with her. *'Bayard': Acqua of the Back has the ability to summon a Bayard, a large metal horse that can avoid magical detection and can be used to transport himself and others out of harms way. He's seen using it during British Halloween where he escorts Princess Villain out of harms way from Carissa's Forces. Former Abilities *'Sainthood': Acqua of the Back is a Saint and is one of the most powerful magicians and characters of the series. As a Saint, he's been given the power of Stigma (聖痕スティグマ Seikon (Sutiguma)), which grants him the ability to call down God's Power and he's given superhuman capabilities. However, Saints can only use so much fo their powers as if they use all of their abilities at 100%, their bodies will self destruct. Acqua of the Back is capable of using Divine Mother's Mercy to nullify the limits of hos body to use his abilities to their fullest extent. He ended up loosing his powers as a Saint at the end of World War III. *'Divine Mother's Mercy': Acqua of the Back has his abilities blossomed by his alignment with the Archangel Gabriel and due to Gabriel's relationship with the Divine Mother, the Blessed Virgin Mary, Acqua has been blessed by the Divine Mother with the power of Divine Mother's Mercy (in Japanese: 聖母の慈悲, Seibo no Jihi). With it, he's blessed by the Holy Mother herself and is able to use this ability to completely nullify all body restrictions and use all of his Saint powers to their maximum. Acqua can also use magic stronger than normal human magic and can avoid any punishment from using Saint powers to their max. However, he has the balance his human nature and divine blessing and he ended up loosing Divine Mother's Mercy after being hit by the Saint Destroyer from the Amakusa Christian Church. *'Great Sword Ascalon': His main primary weapon, Acqua of the Back uses the Great Sword Ascalon (in Japanese: 聖剣アスカロン, Seiken Asukaron) as his main weapon. A giant sword, Ascalon was given to him nu the Divination Operation Brigade, an organization loyal to him, and is a powerful spiritual item created around the late 16th Century. The sword has multiple functions with different colors to represent them and they help Acqua in battle when he needs to use one of the functions. Inside the nadle of the giant sword, is another sword that is smaller and is 1m long. At the end of World War III, Acqua of the Back had been depowered with the lose of Divine Mother's Mercy and the lose of his powers as a Saint, he was unable to wield the sword. *'Mace': Before acquiring the Great Sword Ascalon, Acqua of the Back used to use a Mace (in Japanese: メイス, Meisu) as his main weapon. It was 5 meters long with an umbrella-like tip emulating the sance lances used by European Knights and was constructed out of the same metal used to construct buildings. He later on gave it up for the Great Sword Ascalon. Gallery The Acqua of the Back.jpg|Acqua of the Back Index v18 089.jpg|Acqua's last attack against the Knight Leader Kaori Kanzaki vs Acqua of the Back.jpg|Acqua of the Back vs Kaori Kanzaki AcquaOfTheBack escutcheon.png|Acqua's Emblem Index v18 327.jpg|Acqua arrives on a destroyed communications base in Britain Index v16 091.jpg|Acqua of the Back arrives to fight the Amakusa Christians Index v16 006-007.jpg|Acqua of the Back blowing away the Amakusa Christians Acqua design1.jpg|Light Novel Design Trivia *Acqua of the Back is the only member of God's Right Seat to have their real name revealed. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Titular Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Betrayed Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dark Knights Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Book Villains